Lamborghini Mach VRT (Farming Simulator 17)
The Lamborghini Mach VRT is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is a strong medium tractor capable of working with both small and medium implements. The Mach VRT has a high top speed compared to other tractors of its class, but its engine upgrades are not very competitive, and its default engine already struggles with the extreme weight of the tractor itself. It also has a surprisingly small fuel tank. While the Mach VRT is a few thousand dollars more expensive than the , it offers no discernible advantage over the Series 7 - only disadvantages. Advantages *'Fast:' The Mach VRT is one of the few tractors in the game that can reach a speed of 63 km/h / 39 mph. This would make it useful for towing machinery and tippers - but note the comment about the tractor's weight disadvantage below. Disadvantages *'Expensive for No Benefit:' The Mach VRT is $4,000 more expensive than a - but offers absolutely no material advantage for this extra cost. In fact it is arguably less effective than the Series 7, due to the Mach VRT's considerably higher weight. *'Mediocre Engine Upgrades:' Both of the Mach VRT's engine upgrades, while cheap, are also very weak. They can boost the tractor's performance with medium field equipment and tippers, but are not competitive with other tractors. *'Very Poor Acceleration:' The Mach VRT is heavier by more than a ton compared to other tractors of its class, and its default engine cannot cope with this effectively. Even when its engine fully upgraded the Mach VRT accelerates rather slowly, and may struggle with loaded tippers or heavy equipment as a result. *'Small Fuel Tank:' The Mach VRT's fuel tank is relatively small for its engine power, requiring it to be refueled more often than similar-sized tractors. *'No Color Options:' The Mach VRT's body and rims cannot be repainted in any color. Customization Front Loader Attacher * No: Can't install a attachment. * Yes (+$800): Adds a attachment point at the front of the tractor. Engine Setup * Mach 210 VRT: No change to engine power. * Mach 230 VRT (+$10,500 and +$21/d): Increases engine power output to 180 kW / 245 hp. A cheap and modest upgrade that will help the Mach VRT cope with its extreme weight issues. * Mach 250 VRT (+$19,500 and +$70/d): Increases engine power output to 193 kW / 263 hp. Wheel Setup * Standard: A set of Wide Tires for no extra cost. Gives slightly better stability. * Wheel Weights (+$1,300): Attaches heavy weights to the rims of the tractor's rear wheels. Acts as a built-in Weight. * Wide Tires (+$1,800): Slightly wider tires give a bit of extra stability. Specifications *'Price:' $189,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $270 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $3,780 + $9,450/h + $1,890/d *'Engine Power:' 165 kW / 224 hp *'Max. Speed:' 63 km/h / 39 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 14 km/h / 9 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 400 L / 105.7 gal *'Front Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Bolt) *'Rear Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Ball), Drawbar (Bolt) *'Mass:' 9,792 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tractors Category:Farming Simulator 17 Vehicles Category:Farming Simulator 17 Lamborghini Category:Lamborghini